Waltz
by Ni-chan9
Summary: Highschool AU. Its Kaito's senior prom, but that doesn't make it any less of a bust. What happens when he's ready to leave as he's announced Prom King.


**A/N:** so I was listening to this song and an image of Misael/Kaito comes to mind and ended up spawning into a story. there seems to be a pattern for my fanfic inspirations. first Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal story here and I probably picked the hardest characters to write for, go easy! commentary on characterizations would be most appreciated. **enjoy!**

* * *

**Waltz**

**I**t was atrocious. Everything about this night was atrocious. Kaito was about two seconds away from leaving as the never-ending, headache-inducing music blared in his ears. It all started to sound like the same song after awhile. The tempo was fast paced, in which many people in the room seemed to enjoy dancing to. Kaito, however, was not one of those people. He found a majority of the songs the DJ insisted on playing to be stupid, annoying and the choice of dance to them never failed at making him turn his nose up in disgust. He seriously considered leaving the social event, wondering how he even allowed Yuma to talk him into going in the first place when his only pitch was it was his senior prom and he should go out and have some fun for once.

Kaito rolled his steel-blue eyes at the memory, practically seeing Yuma express the words again in his head. He'd been leaning against the back wall when he made up his mind. Pushing himself off the wall to turn out the double doors, he heard his name announced over a microphone. His brows furrowed in perplexity and he looked back upon the loud cheering and claps. Everyone in the room who had just been dancing now had seized and eyed him intently, whether grinning or frowning in what seemed to be disapproval. It was unnerving, to say the least. Especially since Kaito didn't know what just happened.

In his confusion, he barely noticed the girl approach his side to reach up and place some gaudy gold and red crown on top of his head. "Congratulations!" she whispered excitedly.

"Wha-" he began, but she already moved back to the front of the room.

"Annnd," the same announcer dragged out. Kaito decided he ought to pay attention this time, then maybe he might get some answers. The man held a paper up to his face. "Our Prom Queen this year is, uh, would you look at that! _Misael Varian_!"

Another booming cheer, if not, louder than the first. Kaito blinked. Prom Queen? Wasn't that one of those titles people voted for? The announcement made near half of his fellow classmates look away from him and towards another direction. Kaito glanced around. Misael's name had been called. He was that transfer student who enrolled a couple months ago. Where was he at?

"What are you still doing here?" Kaito turned his head to see a guy standing next to him. Before he could question what he was referring to, he was being ushered forward. "Go on! Everyone's waiting for you!"

"W-What?" Kaito protested.

There was a break in the crowd of people, now positioned in a circular formation, when he came up to them. The guy pushed him ahead, causing Kaito to make a slight "oof!" sound and stumble forward a bit before he regained balance and stood up straight. He quickly whipped his head back around to shoot a glare for manhandling him, but whoever the guy was seemed to dissolve into the mass of anticipating faces.

Kaito bit his bottom lip. "Tch..." He looked back, seeing Misael in front of him. Had he already been there? He didn't notice. The top of his head was adorned in a crown of almost equal flashiness to Kaito's own, despite the fact that it resembled more of a princess tiara.

Kaito stared at the other for a moment in utter puzzlement, only glimpsing up at the ceiling when the lights dimmed and a single, blinding beacon caste over Misael and him. He dropped his eyes to stare at Misael once more. It was an awkward couple seconds of him not being able to break eye contact in his quest for clarification and the other blond returning his stare with a sort of deadpan of his own. It wasn't until the announcer spoke that Kaito figured out why he'd been shoved center stage.

"Our King and Queen dance, everybody!" he broadcasted. The music slowed as if on cue into a gentler, classical form.

So he was nominated Prom King then? _Why_? And why Misael the Queen? Did they not know Misael was a boy? Despite the uncanny resemblance, Kaito thought, giving particular attention to the long, platinum blond hair that draped over the petite shoulders. Even dressed in a silver tuxedo he still looked about as pretty as the females there. Kaito narrowed his eyes, not because he was angry per say, but because he was eyeing Misael quizzically.

"_What_?"

"Nothing," Kaito answered promptly, keeping his voice its usual cool, composed tone as possible.

Misael frowned, pausing before he raised his left arm. "Give me your hand."

For what? Kaito was about to ask, but refrained from doing so when he realized how dim-witted that question would sound. To dance, obviously, but why would Misael want to dance with him? What was stopping either one of them from leaving the room right now? Was it because Misael just liked to make a show of things?

Kaito reluctantly gave him his right hand, in which Misael took in a loose grip before placing his free hand on Kaito's waist slightly around the back. It was merely a reflexive action that made Kaito prop his left hand on Misael's shoulder. He could vaguely commit to memory being in this stance before, but couldn't remember exactly when as his mind was preoccupied on one thought: was he really going to allow Misael to dance with him?

Misael stepped forward with his left foot, causing Kaito to step back with his right. On the second beat of the song, Misael stepped forward and to the right, in a near upside-down L tracing. His weight shifted to his right foot while keeping his left stationary. On the third beat, Misael slid his left foot over to the right so that they stood together for a second before stepping back with the right on the fourth beat. The next, he stepped back and to the left, tracing a backward L this time and shifting his body to his left foot. On the final beat, he slid his right foot toward his left so that his feet were together and the dance started over from the beginning.

Kaito tried to mirror the opposite of what Misael did, but his footing was rather clumsy while the other's movements were nothing short of graceful. He could feel his face was growing hot from the rising embarrassment and he just hoped he didn't look as ridiculous as he felt.

His eyes were down towards the floor, then he glimpsed up at Misael and noticed the blond didn't appear too pleased to dance with him. His thin lips were pressed into a frown and he didn't so much as glance at Kaito as he lead him across the conference room.

Kaito's eyes were resting upon their onlookers when Misael ordered softly. "Stop moving like you have two left feet."

Kaito averted his attention from the staring crowd to shoot the other a glare. He knew he was doing a less than satisfactory performance, but he didn't need Misael to tell him that. "Well, _excuse me_ for not being enthusiastic enough to move to your liking," he mumbled in response. They kept their words hushed so no one else could hear.

"Tch," Misael clicked his tongue. "I just expected Tenjo Kaito to be a bit more elegant than this."

Kaito narrowed his eyes further. Was he being belittled? A smirk soon tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Why, you sound disappointed, Misael."

The blond scowled and, for the first time since their dance, looked at him. Kaito wanted to chuckle as it was clear that he won this round if Misael's silence was enough of an indicator. He couldn't help but feel this was some kind of duel and he'd been losing miserably, letting Misael make a klutz of him in front of everyone. The two of them always had an unspoken rivalry that couldn't quite be explained. There was just always this tension between them…

Kaito snaked his hand around the other's slender waist and pulled him in closer.

"W-What are you doing?" Misael hissed, quickly darting his eyes back and forth from the people around them.

"Taking the lead."

There was a pause, yet Misael's hand ultimately slid up to rest on his shoulder and Kaito began guiding him every which way. The vague familiarity of the stance started to become clear to him now as he recalled receiving dance lessons from private teachers when he was a kid. According to his father it was very important for a young man to know how to waltz with a lady. He never imagined that the lady would be Misael though.

One, two, three… One, two, three… Kaito recited in his head, placing emphasis on the ones as he counted. He would turn their orientation by varying the placement of his feet with every repeat of the waltz. His movements had an effortless, gliding appearance, much more graceful than last time and he briefly considered if that was due to him being more confident or because he just had to be the lead.

The music then grew quieter as it drifted into its exit and Kaito began to make out the chanting from the crowd. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

His heart started noticeably thudding in chest. So much for the confidence he just acquired. Kiss Misael? He couldn't do that. He was a guy. They were both guys. His first kiss was supposed to be saved for someone he really liked. He didn't like Misael, and he was certain the same thing applied vice versa. But when Kaito noticed the slight shaking sensation under his touch, he realized Misael was just as nervous as he was and the idea of kissing him didn't seem so bad.

He felt only somewhat sadistic drawing assurance from the other's discomfort.

Kaito moved his hand that was holding Misael's to lace their fingers together in which Misael didn't utter a single gasp, but his wide violet-blue eyes revealed his shock enough. For a second Kaito just stared at him, but he brought their mouths together before he could back down, before Misael could notice his fear.

Cheers exploded around them, though Kaito drowned out the noise as it quickly felt like Misael and him were in their own little world. He was surprised when Misael parted his lips because he wasn't planning on deepening the kiss.

He wasn't planning to, but as to what possessed him to do so anyways, he wasn't quite sure. Kaito slid his tongue pass Misael's teeth, fighting the urge to over-eagerly lick every inch of his mouth. It tasted faintly of chocolate éclairs the blond probably tried at the dining table earlier that night.

Kaito tilted his head to the side to get a more dominating position as it wasn't long until their tongues pressed competitively against one another's, a heated battle between the two of them. He untangled his hand from Misael's to fist the blond's locks, hearing a suppressed moan rumble in the blond's throat and the newfound desire to make the blond cry out in pleasure was ridiculous. It felt like one hot eternity before the need for oxygen became apparent and they broke apart, leaving a wet smacking sound followed by heavy breathing.

It took Kaito a second to really come to terms with what just happened, what he'd just done. He released Misael, taking a couple steps back before bowing his head and all but propelled pass the mob of people.

Note to self, he reflected as he ran out the conference room, kill Yuma for convincing him to go to prom.

* * *

**please, review!**


End file.
